


Do we stay or go?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well.....





	Do we stay or go?

Our tale starts on the verge of The Wizarding War which Voldemort will start, Garrick Ollivander and Florean Fortescue are discussing this upcoming war.

Ollivander said, "War is a terrible affair indeed."

Florean sighed. "I couldn't agree more."

Ollivander asked, "Do we stay here and fight or go somewhere safer?"

Florean gasped. "I'm ashamed that you even considered fleeing, Gary."

Ollivander told him, "It's not that I'm a coward, I just don't want to see anyone I love get hurt."

Florean smirked. "By anyone do you mean your loving husband and son?"

Ollivander nodded.

Florean assured him, "We'll be fine."

Ollivander answered, "Fine, we can stay as long as Tobias is somewhere safe."

Florean responded, "Deal."


End file.
